Agony
by Saltatio Mortis
Summary: To love and to be loved are two different things. Cody has to learn that - the hard way. Warning: Slash C/O!
1. Pain

Agony

In the meeting room, Cody sat together with General Kenobi and reported the recent activities of the separatists. A daily routine with no emotions in it.

"Hmm, lately the separatists don't move any further… they don't occupy planets or involve our troops in battles… That causes a very bad headache to me. I'm pretty sure that they are plotting a big strike against us. Anakin sent Scouts to check out the situation. Can't wait to have them back…" Obi-Wan said as he finished reading Cody's Report.

Commander Cody agreed and hoped that the Scouts have some useful information.

Currently Obi-Wan's troops were on a rainy planet. They were there for 2 months and it got very depressive when you haven't even the chance to see the sun. Obi-Wan wished to be on any other planet, even Geonosis sounded good to him, as long it didn't rain. The General walked across the room to the window and stared into the rainy sky. The eyes of his Commander followed him with each step. Cody shifted nervously on his seat as if he wanted something to say but couldn't find the courage.

"Is there anything you want to say Commander?" Obi-Wan asked, but didn't turn around to look at him.

"Can I speak about something private with you, General?" Cody asked carefully.

"Sure, you know that I'm no tattletale, your secrets are safe with me." The General smiled, but still didn't turn around.

Cody searched for the right words; this was going to be a delicate conversation, that's for sure.

"This morning I ran into a couple who made it out in one of the elevators. They were two of my brothers. I suspected that a few of my brothers have relationships, but I never thought that they would bed a brother."

Finally Obi-Wan turned and looked at Cody. "Is that true?"

Cody nodded and looked away. This situation seemed so strange. On Kamino he was taught the 150 orders, but he was never prepared to handle such situations. This and his biggest secret: Being in Love with someone who doesn't return the feelings.

"I think that the reason for this behaviour is this damned Planet… I…" Obi-Wan wanted to speculate further, but Cody interrupted him.

"No Sir, my brothers have no others but themselves. No one takes interest in us because they think of us like flesh tins. Furthermore we can't have a steady relationship with someone who isn't in the GAR, because…"

"Because what Commander?" Obi-Wan asked surprised.

"… because every day we live with the knowledge that maybe we will never come back. Therefore we can't have families other than our brothers. Only our brothers would understand

When we don't come back after a fight. Furthermore the Republic doesn't pay us, we can't support a family"

Obi-Wan felt dumbfounded and searched for the right words, but failed. 'Where is the negotiator, Old-Obi?' he thought grimly. But one thing nagged on him, so he dared to ask his commander.

"And what about you, Commander? Is there someone who you like? Maybe a brother too?"

Cody's head snapped up and stared perplexed to his General. "Excuse me??"

Obi-Wan slapped his head mentally and managed embarrassed out "Sorry Commander, please pretend that you never heard the last sentence!"

The Clone Commander mumbled something under his breath "Yes… there is someone I like. No not like – I love that person, but…"

"But what? Does that mean that the girl is already in a relationship with someone?"

Cody stared at his General and couldn't believe that 'THE' General Kenobi asked such a naïve question.

"No Sir, not a girl – women are alien to me. It is a man, and before you ask, I don't think that he has a lover, but I know that he doesn't love me." Cody feared Obi-Wan's next question and wished that he never started this conversation.

But Obi-Wan granted him a short delay. "What?! Why doesn't he love you?!"

He began strolling around the meeting room, but not as before, Cody didn't follow him with his eyes. He simply walked to the window like Obi-Wan and stared into the rainy night.

Obi-Wan continued chattering. "This man must be very dense, ignorant and blind… I mean you are a wonderful person: strong, intelligent, loyal and handsome. I really wish to speak with him because of him, my best commander and good friend suffers from heartache."

Cody turned and stared at Obi-Wan as if he had just seen Rex in a G-String, dancing the Riverdance. "General Kenobi, I think you don't understand…"

That causes Obi-Wan to move to Cody. He stood before his black-haired Commander and looked him straight into the eyes.

"Why do you think I don't understand? I'm a Jedi, yes, but that doesn't mean that I have no emotions, too… So who is the one who you love?"

This was the dreaded question… No escape and no lies. Obi-Wan would sense it.

Cody took a deep breath of air and finally managed out "The one… The one I love is…"

But he couldn't finish his sentence; Obi-Wan's Comlink beeped frantically.

Sighing the General answered the call. "Obi-Wan here, what is it?"

It was Anakin who called him. Both Obi-Wan and Cody made a mental note to murder Skywalker by the next chance. The Clone Commander still looked at Obi-Wan.

Anakin, unaware of his sealed fate, said " Obi-Wan, we need you in the Command Centre immediately. The Scouts are back and they have very disturbing news!"

Obi-Wan sighed "I'll be right there Anakin." He run to the door and shouted to the Clone "Cody, please fetch Rex and Ahsoka and meet us in the Command Centre!"

Cody mechanically answered with his drilled "YESSIR" but Obi-Wan was already in the alleyway.

……

Later this Night, after plotting a strategy against the separatists´ new weapon, Cody stood outside of the barracks in the merciless rain.

"Obi-Wan, don't you see it??? That the One I love… that the one I love… IS YOU???!!!

He literally screamed the last words into the universe.

… but this words weren't left unnoticed by someone …


	2. Distraction

"Obi-Wan, Don't you see it??? That the one I love… That the one I love… is you???!!!

He literally screamed the last words into the universe.

… But this words weren't left unnoticed by someone …

_________________________________________

Part II - Distraction

Someone laid a hand on Cody's shoulder. He startled and whirled around. It was Rex. "Hey there… I heard your soliloquy. Damn Cody, why have you always a strong leaning towards complicated circumstances?! Of all people in the galaxy… has it to be Kenobi!!!"

Cody's eyes narrowed, "If you are here only to pick on me, then go… I don't want to argue with you!"

Rex dragged him back to the barracks "Come on Ner Vod, I'm not here to tease you. You're my best friend. Let's go back and play a round of poker with Jester and his bro's –"

Cody looked horrified "Rex, you know that Chopper always wants to play strip-poker!!!" He wailed.

The captain grinned and wrapped an arm around Cody's shoulders. "Yes I know. I think this will distract you from your lovesick thoughts" but the commander tried to pull away. Rex grinned evilly and mocked "OHHH, are you scared? No, I know – you want to save your chicken-breast for a blonde Je-" but he couldn't finish his sentence – Cody punched him right into his guts. He squeaked "Why did you do that?!" the commander growled "If you don't shut up I will kick you in your most precious parts! And don't never ever mention Obi-Wan as my crush – you are the first and hopefully only one who knows! The others are only suspecting. By the way, you know that I have a lucky hand for royal flushes" The captain moaned something about needing his crownjewels someday and arrogant 'Lady-Luck Cody'. Yes, Rex was not his best friend for nothing…

Obi-Wan glared daggers into Anakin… said poor Jedi turned and asked innocently "Obi-Wan? Why have I earned such a disapproving glance?" "For a Jedi, you have a bad timing! I had a very important discussion with my commander but you had to interrupt." Anakin came over to Obi-Wan and set up a mischievous grin "Very Important? Maybe Cody told you that he had caught two of our soldiers In Flagrante Delicto??? Or maybe he poured his heart out to you?" Obi-Wan was taken aback "WHA- how did you know???"

Anakin grinned triumphantly "The first one I knew - heard rumours about that within our troops… but the second one was not difficult to guess. Come on Obes – everyone knows that Cody is hopelessly in love with someone. The ARCS are calling him Drama-Queen for that… and before you ask – I don't know who it is – you have to find it out by all yourself alone!" Obi-Wan gaped like a fish…

Anakin decided to chance the topic "By the way, Yoda said that we need backup. He sent another Jedi with his troops to following RV-Point…. we should leave immediately"

Obi-Wan flattened his beard and responded by walking over to the communications-desk. "This is Obi-Wan speaking, all troops have to prepare for leaving. Be ready at 0600!" with that Obi-Wan left the command-centre and headed to his room.

Obi-Wan's voice startled the seven clones who were absorbed in their card-game. As Cody guessed, poker started innocently but turned then into Strip-Poker. He had only lost two rounds – but Rex wasn't so lucky just like Jester. They sat there with nothing more on than their boxers. Rex and Jester were relieved as they heard the order to prepare for leaving and thanked Obi-Wan mentally. Chopper wasn't really pleased "Damn! Jedi and their perfect timing! Always have to interrupt when it's getting interesting…" Gus, who sat in his jumpsuit on the other end of the table remarked "Yeah, their Jedi-o-meter doesn't obviously work in this aspect" Sketch, who had only lost his shoulder and leg platings, agreed. Cody stood up and headed to the door. Rex shouted behind him "Hey, didn't you forgot something??" Cody turned, grinned and shouldered the bag with Rex's armour in it "No Rex, I definitively forgot nothing! It gives satisfaction to me when you walk along the corridors with nothing on besides your boxers. I give you your armour back when you arrived in your room. Now come on we have to hurry." Res growled and followed him while the others laughed and whistled. "Cody and Rex are acting like an old married couple. Guys what do you think? Could Cody's crush be Rex??? – When yes – Who will be the one on top????" Gus asked. Then he and his teammates roared with laughter.

During the flight through hyperspace Cody ignored Obi-Wan and stood on the other side of the command bridge. But sometimes the general had the feeling that his commander watched him intensely. Finally Obi-Wan couldn't bear it any longer and walked over to him. "Cody, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you – " "It is ok, General." Obi-Wan nodded "I won't ask you again." The commander turned and looked into the hyperspace. "Maybe some day I will tell you who it is." The general only nodded. One of the operators announced that they were almost at the RV and prepared for leaving hyperspace.

Anakin's and Obi-Wan's VENATOR-Class destroyers left hyperspace and were welcomed by a third. "Anakin, do you know who this mysterious Jedi is who will assist us?" Obi-Wan asked. "No, I don't. maybe it's Aalya. Hadn't heard from her since Maridun." Anakin answered over commlink. Finally, a third commlink opened and revealed one of Obi-Wan's old comrades.

"Siri Tachi" Obi-Wan simply said.


	3. Fear

"Siri Tachi" Obi-Wan simply said.

________________________________________________

Cody seemed to be perplexed. He didn't know this woman – and he decided to ask Anakin and not Obi-Wan…

The three Jedi met on Obi-Wan's VENATOR-class destroyer and discussed the next steps of their mission. During a break the commander walked over to Anakin. "Hmm? Siri Tachi? ... She is an old friend of Obi-Wan. I have the feeling that she was once Obi-Wan's forbidden love interest… but it seemed that they decided to ignore their feelings for each other…"  
That was it. Cody felt an emotion in him that he never experienced. Jealousy? Yes the clone-commander boiled with jealousy. But why? As Anakin said, Obi-Wan and Siri didn't have a relationship…  
He glanced over to his general and Siri, but had to look away as the tow laughed together. The Jedi sensed a disturbance in the force and looked over to Cody. Before Anakin could talk to the clone commander, Rex dragged Cody outside of the conference-room "Sorry generals, commander Cody is sick, I better accompany him to the med-center. So excuse us please."  
Obi-Wan wanted to ask his second-in-command, but Siri interrupted him. "Obes, what is it?" Anakin's clone-captain accompanied him to the  
med-center." So the general decided to ask him later… he knew that Cody isn't sick. Not physical. But the feeling he sensed was jealousy. Jealousy? Oh yes, he wanted answers…

"Cody, what's wrong with you?! Heck, even I sensed you jealousy!!" Rex was enraged "You can only hope that Obi-Wan didn't read your mind." Cody clenched his fists but said nothing. "…" Rex shook his head and decided to go back to the conference-room. But then Cody mumbled something "I will tell him." "What?" "I said I will tell him. How I feel. Today. I won't allow Siri to take away what is mine." Rex nodded only. "But be careful." With that, Rex was gone.

- To love and to be loved are two different things –

Later this evening, Cody went to Obi-Wan's quarters. He took in a deep breath of air and opened the door without knocking; as second-in-command he had the access authorization for every quarter on the destroyer. Siri was with Obi-Wan and it seemed that they talked about very intimate things, because both Obi-Wan and Siri looked very absent. The commander pulled himself together and cleared his throat. Both Jedi startled and looked to him. Siri glare daggers into him but didn't say anything. Finally Obi-Wan found his voice.

"Ah Cody, you have missed a few things… I copied the plan of attack for you. Read it and get ready. We are going to attack the separatists tomorrow at 0600. And prepare your troops. This will be a very long and hard fight.  
Cody saluted "YESSIR." For the third time in two days Obi-Wan felt Cody's uneasiness. But he had to sort this case out now. For a reason Cody didn't trust him… he sensed that Cody despised Siri. As long she was with them , he wouldn't get any answers. "Siri, I have to reconsider you offer. But this mission has priority." The female Jedi gritted her teeth, but said nothing and left the room. As she passed the clone-commander, she shot an acid glance to him and hissed "He is MINE!"

Fortunately or not - Obi-Wan hadn't heard that although he sighed as he waved Cody to come to the sofa. "Cody, I thought that your problems would not affect our working atmosphere but I was mistaken. Pleas tell me what's wrong with you. I feel that it has something to do with Siri." The commander looked away and said nothing. Obi-Wan felt a headache upcoming – he indeed could order him to answer but abandoned this thought. Just as he turned and started to walk to the bedroom to take some headache tablets, Cody seized him by the arm. "Yes it has to do with her. She's going to take you away from me. And I won't allow that." The Jedi's eyes widened and he spluttered "I don't understand, commander" Cody gritted his teeth "Is that so? I overheard your conversation. This woman asked you to desert together with her and run away." Obi-Wan looked away "Yes she is very dear to me. After my master Qui-Gon died, she was my only friend besides Anakin. But he was too young that time to understand, I couldn't pour my heart out to him. I was angry, and the dark side of the force almost overwhelmed me. But Siri prevented me from it. I… deep in my heart I to wish to live freely as well as you clones do. Yes one day when this war is over, I will leave the order" Cody stared right into Obi-Wan's eyes. "You are going to desert? With her? What about me? Will you leave me behind?" It took all of Cody's self-control not to yell – Self-control was one of the first things he learned in his early life on Kamino. Obi-Wan seemed puzzled. "Cody, let my arm go, I- MMMFFFFFPPPHHHH" but he couldn't finish his sentence – Cody pressed his lips against Obi-Wan's and held him tightly against him.

Obi-Wan was so taken aback that he forgot that he could use the force against his commander to push him away. Still absorbed in the liplock, Cody began to push Obi-Wan towards the bedroom. He simply ignored the half-hearted struggle of his general. Cody fell on the bed and buried Obi-Wan beneath him. Obi-Wan could not believe what was going on now. He remained passive as Cody began to suck on his neck and fiddled with his clothes to get them off. "Let me go Cody." It wasn't a demand, it was an order. But very clone-unlikely, the commander ignored the order. Still forgetting about the force, Obi-Wan repeated "Let me go N.O.W.!" but he better hadn't. Instead of following the order, Cody ripped the blonde's clothes up and tied his hands with a sheet of cloth together. Then he let his hands roam over Obi-Wan's body before he opened his codpiece. "Mine" he growled. His commander didn't seem to be quite all here; he neither answered pleas nor followed orders. It seems that someone else controlled his loyal commander and dear friend. As Cody lowered himself again over his general, Obi-Wan felt the commander's throbbing pressing against his inner thigh. Cody's hands found Obi-Wan's buttocks and straddled them while he kissed him again. At the precise moment where the commander tried to penetrate him, Obi-Wan woke out of his paralysis and used the force to push him away.

Cody crashed into the wall. He blinked a few times and then he was horrified at the sight before him. His general lay all tied up on the bed with torned clothes. What had he done?! He then stood up on shaky legs and walked over to his general. The Jedi general looked tired and absent. "I… I'm so sorry… so sorry" he stuttered non-stop with a shaky voice as he freed Obi-Wan from his ties. The blonde flinched. As Cody kissed one last time on the cheek. "Why… did you do that?" whispered Obi-Wan. The clone commander stumbled to the door but didn't turn to face him. "Don't you see it? YOU are the one I love. I loved you from the first day on when I saw you on Geonosis. Every time you speak, every move you make, it enchants me and my heart started pounding like hell when you look at me. I knew that you will never respond to my feelings, but I was happy when I could only be near you and I vowed my life to you. But then this Siri stepped in. All my secret dreams were shattered and I knew that I would loose this fight. But now I know that I have lost. General, I can't beg you for forgiveness. I only ask for one thing: Please don't hate me for loving you. After this mission, I will change to another corps. But I want you to know that I will never stop loving you, Obi-Wan." Then he left the quarters.

In that night neither of them slept well. Cody's thoughts were centered on his general and Obi-Wan had terrible visions about the forthcoming mission.


	4. Despair

Phew, here I am with chapter 4. I'm already writing chapter 7 but I'm too lazy to upload this *sorry*

Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters belong to Lucas and Filoni.

So let's go

*****************************************

Battlefield was a single chaos. The droids splitted the troops of Skywalker, Kenobi and Tachi in three smaller units "Skyguy, we need help! We are closed in!" Ahsoka cried over the battlefield. "I know, I know!! We have to get out of here!" Anakin responded while ripping the head of ad droid off. "Obi-Wan, General Tachi, we are closed in and we need help!" Skywalker shouted through the commlink. "Negative Anakin, I have the same problem – I called the LAAT's, but you have to go to the RV Point by all yourself, I can't help you" Obi-Wan cried back. And Siri had the same problem. "Ahsoka, come over here, HURRY! I could use some help! Come, you filthy droid, I degrade you into you component parts!!" shouted Skywalker. Rex was 3 meters behind him, giving him rear cover. "Sir, we have to retreat now! Lost over three-fourths of our troops – we must reach the LAAT's!" he roared through the blaster fire. "All troops follow me!" ordered Anakin. Ahsoka was near him and blocked the attacks of three droids.

On the other side of the battlefield Obi-Wan tried to retreat back to the RV-Point, too. He saw Siri about 100m afar from him fighting off some droidekas. She seemed to be in serious trouble. Obi-Wan shouted via commlink to her "Siri, hold on!" He tried to help her, but a wall of fire prevented it. For a moment Obi-Wan inattentive and did not see a sniper lurking behind a rock. The sniper fired just as Kenobi noticed him "Wha-!!" but the shot didn't hit him. In this moment Cody hustled him to the side – and the blaster shot hit him hard. For a moment the time stood still. "CODY!!!!" Obi-Wan screamed. He forgot about last night and ran over to his commander. The Jedi grabbed and dragged him behind a big rock. "Damn, don't die!! Hold on!!" Obi-Wan opened his armor, the wound was very big and he tried to ligate it. Cody coughed blood, so he had bad internal damages. "Why did you do that?" Obi-Wan cried. Cody whispered between his coughs "You know why… I wanted to protect you… I swore it … I am sorry" "Please, don't say anything. Save your strength. I don't care about yesterday anymore… Please stay alive" "Obi-Wan…" But then he fell into unconsciousness.

Outside of the Med-Center, Obi-Wan paced up and down. Cody was already 6 hours in the oP and the general asked every nurse or doctor who came along about the commander's condition. Ahsoka came to him and led him to the waiting room. Then she left to get him a cup of Caf. "Here, Master Kenobi. That will do you good." Obi-Wan took the cup without looking up to her. "Thank you, Ahsoka."

The Padawan sat beside him "Master, if you ever need anything, I'm here for you." She took his hand in hers but said nothing. Her presence was comforting and the two of them sat just ther for awhile. Finally Obi-Wan broke down, hugged her and cried. "It's alright, it's alright… I'm convinced that Commander Cody will survive." Ahsoka comforted him. "It was my fault. I was blind. If I didn't brush him off…" "No, he would have done the same. He is your second-in-command after all. And what do you mean by *brushed him off*?" She asked.

Obi-Wan startled. He realized that he just said something he shouldn't had. "He confessed his love for me. Yes – Love as to be in love" The Padawan blinked. "So it was YOU he loved. I don't know what to say…" The general said "It is ok. I have to live with it. I pushed him away in the hope that his feelings for me would end. But I was wrong. If he dies… his death would be my punishment." Ahsoka didn't understand "General, do you love him?" "I don't know, young Padawan. I really don't know. Maybe… I'm so confused since Siri appeared." Ahsoka's eyes widened "Why Siri? What is with her? Do you love her as you love Cody? Or…" The general shook his head and answered "I was once in love with her. But because of our life as Jedi we hadn't a relationship. But yesterday, she asked me to run away with her . I almost agreed. I'm war-weary. But then I think about you and Anakin. I can't let you down. And then there is Cody. I'm not sure whether I love him or not. But one thing is sure. I feel good when he is by my side. I care for him. My heart stopped when the blaster shot hit him" Ahsoka smiled "Then you love him – go to…"

But she was interrupted by Siri. "What?! You are in love with that filthy clone?! How can that be???" She yelled. Obi-Wan looked up to her. "Siri, I have nothing to say to you. I made my decision. I will stay here at my friends side. Not for the Jedi, not for the order, not for the Republic. Only for them. Please leave me alone." "I will never give you up Obi-Wan." Siri started to cry and left. Ahsoka groaned and intended to go too, but Obi-Wan held her back. "Please, stay by my side for awhile? Your presence is soothing me."

"Okay Master Kenobi. I'll stay with you."

And so they waited together. Later that night, as Ahsoka left, Anakin and Rex came by and kept watch together with Obi-Wan – he never left the Med-Center. "Obi-Wan, please go and get some sleep. Rex and I will inform you when he wakes up." Anakin said. "No, I'm not tired." Rex lifted an eyebrow "Not tired? With all respect Sir, but you look like hell. Caf can't keep you awake forever" Just as Anakin tried to drag him away to his room, the door of the O.P. opened and the surgeons with their assistents came out. The three of them tensed but then one of the surgeons said "He is stable by now and we transferred him into a Bacta tank. But we had to keep him comatose as his life is still endangered. He had lost a lot of blood. We don't know if he will make it." Obi-Wan thought that he would faint. Anakin gripped his arm and thanked the doctors. Then he and Rex dragged Kenobi away. Obi-Wan didn't even fight back.

One week passed by, but Cody wasn't awake yet. He was outside the Bacta tank and now laid in a single room for inpatients. Everyday Obi-Wan sat near his bed and waited. He had time to think – for him, Cody and for them. Obi-Wan hoped that he would wake up soon. "Please don't leave me here. I need you. I know that now."

As Kenobi fell asleep on Cody's bed, the commander's hand twitched. Slowly he opened his eyes and moaned. "Where am I? What happened?" he croaked. As he tried to move one hand upwards to shield his eyes from the bright light, he noticed that someone held his hand in a deadly grip. "Huh?" he blinked and thought he hallucinated –

Obi-Wan slept beside him and held his hand. Cody tried to sit up but a stinging pain hindered him. "Ugh…" Obi-Wan jolted up and looked into Cody's eyes "Cody… finally you are awake … I'm so glad…" "I had a dream. In this dream you, General Skywalker, Rex and Ahsoka were by my side. Now I know that it wasn't a dream because you are here… What happened?" He whispered with a raspy voice. "You saved my life, a droid sniper shot you as you pushed me out of the way." Cody coughed and moaned again. "You… do you hate me for …" He coughed again. "Please, Cody, save your strength. I don't hate you. I can never hate you. Sleep. I will stay here with you." The commander sighed, moaned something like "I love you" and then fell asleep. Obi-Wan smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead. "I love you too."

Over the next few days Cody recovered. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan had to leave the ship and headed to Yoda on Coruscant. The Jedi Master had a new mission for him and Kenobi had to discuss this personally with him. Cody missed him but Rex cheered him up. Finally, two days later, General Kenobi came back. Anakin greeted him "Obi-Wan, are there any news from the order?" "Yes, Aayla is missing. We have to find her as soon as possible. It seemed that she found some interesting news about the separatists but just as she transferred the data, the signal broke off. Yoda gave me her last known position and we should leave immediately." "Yeah, I got it. And Obi-Wan? Cody misses you." Obi-Wan nodded "I will visit him later. First I have to give the data to Admiral Yularen and inform him about the new mission."

Later that day, Obi-Wan finally decided to visit his commander. He didn't know why but he felt that after this visit, their relationship would never be the same. As he went into the sick room he found Cody training. Said Commander was absorbed in his sit-ups and didn't notice the Jedi. Kenobi just stood there for awhile watching his second-in-command, but then decided to interrupt him "Cody, is it healthy to train in your current condition?" Cody startled and looked up. "… I can't just lay here and do nothing…" He smiled "Hello there, too." Obi-Wan said and walked over to him. "Sorry, but I really feel better. The Doc says that in one or two day I will be able to resume work." The Jedi laid a hand on his shoulder "I'm looking forward to have you back. And before you ask, I don't allow you to change the troops. I wouldn't bear it" Cody raised an eye-brow "Cody, when you were hurt, my heart stopped for awhile. I'm still blaming myself for your injury. As you were in coma, I had time to think and realized that I have tender feelings for, too. Cody, I.. I think that I wouldn't say no know when you will ask for a relationship with me. Unless you don't want me anymore –" Cody's eyes widened; he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was this a dream like those he had so many times before? "No general – Obi-Wan. I still want a relationship with you. More than anything else" Obi-Wan smiled, but didn't know what to do know; he never was in such a situation before. Cody noticed that and reached out for him.

… „Then come" but Obi-Wan hesitated. Cody leaned his head invitingly to the side, but Obi-Wan didn't know how to react. His instincts told him to jump into his arms, but his mind warned that Cody hadn't yet recovered from his injuries and he should be careful. Finally he gave in and huddled against his commander.

Cody leaned down to Obi-Wan and caught his lips. And this time, Obi-Wan didn't pull away. Fortunately they sat already on the bed, otherwise Cody's legs would give up and he would hit the floor. He took his time and licked over Obi-Wan's lips as he begged for entrance. The blonde couldn't resist any longer and opened his mouth. Cody's tongue immediately dived in and explored every inch.

Obi-Wan remained passive and didn't move but moaned into the kisses. 'You don't know how happy I am, Obi-Wan' Cody thought.


	5. Love

Disclaimer: Not mine - I am only playing with them :-)

Here is Chapter V - I have to warn you again - this is not for children!

***********************

'You don't know how happy I am, Obi-Wan' Cody thought.

Cody ran one of his hands through Obi-wan's hair and pressed his body against him. Then he intensified his kiss. Obi-Wan hugged him again and caressed Cody's neck.

Finally the commander ended the kiss and untangled himself from the Jedi. It seemed that he waited for something, but Obi-Wan didn't know what. His body, however, knew fairly well what he – Obi-Wan – needed.

"Please, don't stop…" he whispered wistfully.

"Are you sure?" In Cody's countless dreams Obi-Wan and he said the same words. The Jedi begged for more and he granted it. But it never crossed his mind, that this would be reality. 'Now or never' he thought.

Obi-Wan nodded and noticed, that Cody smiled mischievously. His eyes were narrowed, like a cat that aimed for a prey and ready to devour it.

"Then I won't lose time anymore." Obi-Wan gulped. In this world only he and Cody existed. The same feeling he had when he was appointed into a knight.

Cody's fingers wandered along the upper part of his body and opened the robes. Obi-Wan suddenly felt exposed. Sure, he was well trained, but his commander was the perfect soldier – he had the perfect body. Cody on the other hand, liked what he saw.

Cody lowered his head to Obi-Wan's breast. The tongue, that once explored his mouth, licked over his left nipple and the Jedi gasped as the tongue was replaced with teeth.

This was a new experience – sure – he knew sex but he never performed it himself. But he never thought that this would be so overwhelming.

Satisfied, Cody let go of Obi-Wan's upper body and let his eyes roam over him. Obi-Wan's body yearned for Cody's touch and everytime his touches sent electric impulses through his nervous system. It sparked a fire deep inside him that would burn him.

Cody was amused, he could read every emotion from the usually self-controlled general's face. He laid him on the mattress and removed the rest of Obi-Wan's clothes. The lower regions of Obi-Wan's body revealed him, that he was more than willing.

But before they could really make love, Cody peeled himself off his armor but left his gloves on. Mesmerized, Obi-Wan watched him and memorized every move he made.

Cody – battle experienced – had scars on his body, but he was well built and had perfect muscles. Obi-Wan couldn't believe, that he had not noticed it before. In comparison with his commander, he had a delicate figure, although he wasn't skinny either. But what disturbed him, were Cody's bandages. He feared that the wounds would open up by this act. The commander noticed Obi-Wan's sorrow and whispered reassuring words to him, that he would be careful.

Slowly, Cody crept over his general and savored Obi-Wan's longing gaze. He knelt over Obi-Wan and looked down to him.

The Jedi took his time and savored the view. Cody's imposant figure was frightening, but he trusted him with his life. Obi-Wan laid under him like an oblation. But Cody wasn't in a hurry. He lifted one hand, bit in the fabric of the glove and removed it. He repeated it with the other hand. It took all of Obi-Wan's remaining strength, which nearly faded, to pull himself together and not to drool like a dog.

'He really knows what he is doing…'

"Give me your hand" He ordered and Obi-Wan obeyed instantly. It was funny, know the general took orders from his second-in-command. Cody took it and kissed the back of the hand before he laid it on his breast and slowly bent down to him.

Obi-Wan felt Cody's pounding heart and he understood. 'One heart, one pulse, one man. For an outsider, it is difficult to understand that you clones are human, too.'

Obi-Wan smiled as Cody's lips caught his again, and this time the kiss was wilder than before. Cody encouraged Obi-Wan to be more offensive by nudging his tongue with his own. Reluctantly Obi-Wan obeyed, but soon he found a liking in it.

Cody allowed him for a while to explore him, but then he broke the kiss and moved to his neck. He sucked and licked on the smooth skin and Obi-Wan moaned as his arms caressed Cody's back.

Cody glided lower and Kenobi followed him with his eyes. Then he noticed his erection and that Cody stared at it. Said man flashed a promising glance, lowered his head and sucked on the tip.

Obi-Wan was taken aback and moaned out loudly and clawed his fingers into the bed sheet. Amused, Cody let his tongue roam over the general's throbbing member and eventually took it completely in his mouth.

The blonde bit on his lip, otherwise he would have screamed and that would alarm the nursing staff. The prickle was overwhelming, as the delighted vision of Cody. He knew that he would not last long….

"Cody…" he gasped and released himself in the commander's mouth. Somehow Obi-Wan felt embarrassed, but Cody swallowed the fluid and the general's eyes widened and he smiled.

"I think that I have to practise on my stamina…" he stuttered. Cody only laughed. With these words he knew that this would not be the last time.

Obi-Wan's second-in-command glided up again but this time he positioned himself between the general's legs. Cody's index and middle finger wandered over Obi-Wan's lips and remained there.

"Suck" he ordered, as Obi-Wan did nothing, but then he obeyed and felt a little bit dumbfounded, as he had not understood the gesture.

Like a hungry wolf the Jedi sucked on the fingers, licked and wetted them and earned a smile from his commander who withdrew his fingers soon only to let Obi-Wan fell them on another part of his body.

Cody penetrated Obi-Wan's opening with his index finger. The Jedi gasped and he decided to be gentle – for this time at least.

Finally, Obi-Wan relaxed and Cody was assured enough to insert a second finger. Now the Jedi noticed, that Cody prepared himself by stroking his erection while he penetrated him.

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan only nodded. Cody waited for this moment a long time and although he seemed calm, his heart was pounding like hell. Slowly he glided in Obi-Wan's opening and kissed him while he moved further in. He groaned and savored Obi-Wan's tightness. 'I want more' Obi-Wan thought but he snapped out of his thoughts as Cody began to move. At first very slow but then he sped up. The blonde had difficulties to keep up with him.

But soon they moved as one and Obi-Wan squeezed Cody's buttocks. Cody moaned and slowly began to pump the Jedi's member with the rythmus of his thrusts.

Stars flashed before Obi-Wan's eyes and he moaned without any pauses. His body sang under Cody's movements as he slowly felt the upcoming release.

Cody threw his head back, closed his eyes and let out a long groan. That was it; Obi-Wan howled as he came. After his release, Cody still thrusted a few times into his newfound lover. Then he withdrew and collapsed over him. The Jedi whimpered at the loss but Cody sealed his lips with a kiss and then caressed his neck. Obi-Wan stroked Cody's back and savored his commander's closeness. "So happy," Cody whispered as sleep slowly took over.

Obi-Wan was still awake and looked at Cody's sleeping face. For the first time, his second-in-command wasn't restless but peaceful. If someone said to him a year ago, that he would end up in bed with a lover – more precisely a clone as lover, he would have laughed.

But then, Cody pleaded his love to him and he pushed him away. Instead of distancing from Obi-Wan, Cody saved his life, but he said he would reassign to another corps after that mission. Know he thought, that it was the right decision to give him a chance. "I'm curious, what future holds for us…" With that thought, he fell asleep, too.

*******************

... okay next chapter is angst ...

I'm trying my best to write a decent story without too cheesy parts.

Never thought that writing fanfiction is so difficult (this is my first attempt ever ^^;)


	6. Loss

It had been three weeks since Cody was discharged from the Med-Lab. Three weeks since he and Obi-Wan slept together for the first time. And kept their relationship a secret.

The Jedi was a professional in keeping his emotions in line. Although Anakin asked him three weeks ago, why he had walked so funny for a day and avoided sitting. Cody was a good soldier, but every now and then he slipped and smiled at him or simply stalked him for a long time.

Sometimes, it was even difficult for Obi-Wan, Cody seemed to enjoy teasing him by just standing near or behind him as near as he could. He even guessed that Cody pinched him in his ass one time while they had a conference about Aayla's whereabouts.

Time was running out for her and they had to find her as soon as possible.

Both of them covered their *Private meetings* with *Private briefings*. One evening Obi-Wan was pissed off, because he couldn't bear Cody's teasing any longer. "Cody, You know just as well as I do, that we have to keep our relationship a secret. Where is the cautious Cody I once knew?" said commander grinned "Sorry, Obi-Wan. I just couldn't resist. Every time when you turn your back to me and ignore me, my body screams to jump and devour you on the spot. Like a carnivore pursuing its prey." As Cody turned and walked towards the bathroom, Obi-Wan only sighed "I created a monster…" Then he only heard a 'RAWWRR' from the bathroom and hid his head under a pillow.

A few minutes later he felt an additional weight on the bed, but he remained inactive. Even when the commander began to undress him. However, it became difficult to ignore him as Cody began to lick his spine. "What is it? Don't you like my ministrations?"

Fortunately for Obi-Wan and unfortunately for Cody, the Holocom beeped frantically. For the second time someone interrupted them. The Jedi darted a little bit too fast towards the Holocom and got stuck in one of the bed sheets. "Kenobi here." He panted while he tried to untangle himself. "Erm, Obi-Wan? Why are you sounding so stressed? What's the matter? And for God's sake, put some clothes on before I go blind!" "Love you too, Anakin… I just got up from bed…" "Since when are you sleeping naked?! And hadn't I just seen Cody's head in the background?" Obi-Wan was embarrassed, but he played it down. "He came in and woke me." He lied. "What do you want?" Anakin cleared his throat and answered "We just received an incoming transmission from Ventress. You two should come immediately." Obi-Wan only nodded.

"Well, Cody. I suppose that your little game of 'Hunter and Prey' has to wait." He taunted as he dressed. Cody only sulked and headed without having achieved anything towards the door.

In the Command-Centre, Ahsoka had already a fierce discussion with Anakin. "No way, no way, no way. That is madness, Skyguy! Master Kenobi would never agree to that!" "Never agree to what?" Obi-Wan interfered. Anakin turned "Obi-Wan, we have a big problem. You should see this message." He switched the Holo on and Ventress appeared.

"My dear Jedi Knights. I'm sure you are already searching for your dear Twi'lek friend. But recently another person ran right into my arms when I was heading to our hideout. Senator Amidala and her hyperactive companion, whose name I forgot, were willing to accompany me and I fear that our hideout is a little bit overcrowded now. In order to clear space there, I would like to submit you following offer: substitutional for those three I want Obi-Wan Kenobi. Isn't that a fair trade? Three for one? Here are the coordinates of a neutral meeting point – meet us there tomorrow at 0900. I'm eagerly awaiting your arrival. But don't play for time. My new scientists were already impatient. Ah and Obi-Wan, my dear? You don't have to be afraid. I will take good care of you."

With an evil laughter, the message ended.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard and seemed to search for a solution. Anakin was furious – neither he wanted to loose Padme, nor he wanted to loose his former master. Ahsoka only looked to the floor and was lost in thoughts. Rex remained silent, too. Finally Anakin rose to speak "Obi-Wan, we must rescue Padme. And the others. We have to agree with her terms!" Cody interfered "With all due respect, Sir. I can't allow that! General Kenobi's safety comes first. His presence and leadership is necessary for the GAR. Without him, we would not function properly. Like the last time when he was MIA on Jabiim! For weeks, my whole 7th Sky Corps ran around like a headless herd of banthas!"

Obi-Wan froze immediately. He never ever wanted to be remembered of Jabiim and Rattak. Never again he wanted to be tortured in such a way as then. But then he thought of Aayla, Padme and Jar-Jar. Bly surely went up the wall when they are not going to rescue her. And surely would Anakin go berserk if he refused. Obi-Wan thought back, he nearly died by Ventress' tortures. And Padme would not last as long as he did. He was lost in thought in such a way, that he didn't notice the escalating argument between Anakin and Cody. They harassed each other verbally and vociferous. A clone was bred for obedience but Cody seemed to be only loyal to Obi-Wan alone. Rex and Ahsoka decided not to interfere. They both knew Anakin's temperament only too well. They whispered to each other their own solution statements.

"I will go." Four pairs of eyes were suddenly fixed on him. "It is the best. But we have to think of an escape way for me when I'm in her hands. Ventress is not dense. She would sense every trick. And by the way, It's a golden opportunity for me to find out Dooku's new plans. I will take a tracking transmitter with me. Then you will know where I am." He stated. Cody shook his head no. "I don't like that idea, General. What if something goes wrong?" But Obi-Wan waved aside. "I had made my decision. I am going. Your personal emotions are blinding you." Cody fell silent but the three Jedi felt his rage and disapproval through the force.

Anakin was puzzled. Why was Cody so overprotective about Obi-Wan? Has it something to do with the last incident? Ahsoka could only speculate, too, but she seemed to feel that Obi-Wan gave in and took Cody as his lover. Maybe Rex knows more about this. He was Cody best friend and brother after all. So she decided to ask him by taking the first opportunity. Somehow she felt like she was reading a tragic novella. The whole scene was so surreal.

Obi-Wan decided to break the silence. "Gentleman, instead of arguing we should prepare for tomorrow." Then he left the Command-Centre and headed for his quarters. Cody waited for a few minutes and shot at Anakin one last piercing glance before he disappeared, too.

"Damn, Obi-Wan why you?! Why are Dooku and Ventress interested in you?" He yelled. Cody's nerves were on the edge. He didn't want to loose him *now*. Now, that he had finally conquered him. Obi-Wan remained silent. He even didn't look at him. Cody walked to him and hugged him from behind. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Obi-Wan turned within his grasp and leant his head against Cody's shoulder. "Apology accepted. And I don't know why they are interested in me. But I know that I am though enough to endure it. Aayla maybe too, with the help of the force, but Padme and Jar-Jar would certainly not survive it. I have to go." Cody gritted his teeth. "I know. It's just… I have such fear for you. I know that I should keep my feelings in line. I am a soldier. A perfect soldier should be above such things, but it is so difficult."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and whispered. "Cody, will you stay with me overnight?" Cody only answered by crushing his lips against Obi-Wan's.

Ventress was already waiting at the RV. She kept her promise and had brought Aayla, Padme and Jar-Jar with her. She turned to them and smiled maliciously "What's the matter? Soon you all will be free. Aren't you happy?" She taunted. Padme only sneered, while Jar-Jar seemed to be really happy that he soon would be free again. Aayla answered "Ventress, you know that we will find your little hideout. We will rescue Obi-Wan and you will be judged by the Jedi Order." Ventress only retorted "Oh certainly, my dear. But when you will find us, we had reached our ambitions already. And the scientists had their fun."

In the sky they could see a gunship nearing. It landed near the Dark Jedi and her captives and opened the door. Obi-Wan was not alone, he was accompanied by Skywalker, Tano and two clones. Ventress smiled "Finally you are here Obi-Wan. I nearly thought that you won't come. Now come over to me." She turned to the three captives again and ordered "And you, meet him on the midway, but don't walk to fast. Otherwise the droids will kill you."

Cody felt sick when he saw Obi-Wan walking towards Ventress. Rex put one arm on his shoulder in order to calm him and shoved him back into the gunship, before he could make any mistakes. Anakin hugged Padme and seemed relieved that she was alive and well.

Ahsoka shouted to Obi-Wan as the gunship took off "We will come and rescue you, Master Kenobi! We promise it!" Obi-Wan only nodded and watched the gunship fading in the sky.

Ventress came over to him and led him to her ship while she cooed "So my dear, we have big plans for you. Please come"


	7. Alone

Disclaimer: not mine, Star Wars belongs to George Lucas

Yo Guys! This chappy is angst…

While I wrote this, I listened to Tarja Turunen's album "My winter storm". Luv her melancholic opera singing 

Unfortunately, my busy schedule prevents me from update regularly, but I do my best to update as fast as I can 

And again, I have to excuse my bad grammar.

Have fun with chapter 7

**********************

Someone whispered from far away.

"Hello?"

_**Blurred visions.**_

Two persons strode through a corn field.

_**A dream?**_

One of them let his hand wander over the wheat.  
"You like this place, don't you?" the other person asked.  
"Yes…"  
"I know, you heard that question already. I was not the one who asked, however. But I ask you now. Will you come with me, when the war is over? Live together with me?"  
"Yes…"  
A man cladded in a white-orange armor wrapped his arms around a blonde.

_**A soldier?**_

"You don't know how happy I am. I love you."  
"Please let me see your face."  
"Anything you like." The armored man responded.

_**A lover?**_

"Who are you?" The blonde asked.

_**Only a memory.**_

"I am yours."

"If you will ever leave me, I'm going to kill myself."

_**Dark thoughts.**_

The soldier in front of him vanished.

_**Darkness.**_

He could hear water dripping down from somewhere.

_**Coldness.**_

He was chained to a wall.

_**Loneliness.**_

Outside of the prison were voices.

_**Pain.**_

Someone was approaching. He could hear steps echoing in the hallway.

_**Agony.**_

Who is worse? The torturer? Or the scientist?

_**Forgotten.**_

"Who am I?"

_**One without a name.**_

"Obi-Wan??"

_**My name?**_

Whose name was that? And who was that soldier in his dream? Was he his secret fantasy or was he reality? He could only be a dream. Otherwise he would not be here in the prison of an experimental laboratory. He would be together with *HIM*. And he would be happy.

_**Awakening.**_

"I can't remember anything." He coughed blood.

But one thing he knew. Something had gone wrong. But he didn't remember what, when and why. But something definitely had gone wrong.

He forgot his name. He forgot the life he lived before. He forgot everything. But he knew that the scientists had done something with him. It was their fault.

A door opened and a tall woman came in. No human. He knew this woman. She was his torturer. He knew her before, but he couldn't remember.

"My, my… you look bad, my dear." She scoffed. Her eyes were like ice. And his own were lifeless. "I am pleased that the scientists did a good job. I never thought that you would break down so fast. You are one of the toughest Jedi I've ever met. What a pity! You would be a powerful Sith." She taunted.

'What's a Jedi? And what's a Sith?'

"It's a shame to mistreat such a beautiful body." She remarked while she let the whips' haft wander over his belly.

Deep in his mind a voice urged to retort something rude. Was it his old self? He had nothing to lose now. She would whip him anyway. "Are you jealous that you cannot have such a body?" She whipped him hard across the face. "Oh I see. You are still lippy. Very interesting." She taunted. "Are you still hoping that your friends will come and rescue you?"

'Friends?' He thought. Maybe he would gain names when he played along. Never let your enemy know that you are broken.

"Sure. They will never let me down." He coughed as she hit him again. He hoped that *HE* would come.

"SILENCE! I'd love to rip you into pieces, but the thought of seeing you suffer and the nice experiments which the scientists do with you are by far more entertaining." She touched his face.  
"I will tell you a secret. You don't have to be afraid that I will kill you. After all, the first experiment was a success. The upcoming one is more difficult than the first as we are still in search of a second compatible guinea pig, but I'm sure, that we will find one soon. In the meantime, I am permitted to torture you a little bit. But I have to avoid certain parts."

Just as the woman struck out to whip him again, a droid shoved its head through the door. "Excuse me, mistress Ventress. Count Dooku asked for you."

'Ventress? I know her. Dooku? I know him, too. But I can't remember.'

Ventress gritted her teeth and went to the door. She turned one last time and said "You are lucky. But not for long. Preparations for the another experiment are planned tomorrow morning. You should rest, my dear Obi-Wan."

'Obi-Wan? Is that really my name?'

"Sure, although I have a busy agenda, a little break could be arranged." He replied dryly.

She laughed and disappeared.

_**Alone.**_

Once again he was encased by darkness.

Once again there was dead silence.

And Once again he could only hear his gasps and the dripping water.

He didn't know why, but he desperately thought of that soldier again. But this time he heard laughter and happiness.

**A memory again?**

A boy, not older than twelve, with blonde hair ran over to him.

**His son?**

The boy swung something in his hand that looked like a sword.

**A lightsword.**

_He knew lightswords. But he couldn't remember._

"Master Kenobi, Master Kenobi. Look at me! Look at me! I mastered Form I! I am sooo good, am I?" The boy squealed in delight.

**Master?**

He ruffled his hair and smiled. "Yes you are good, Anakin. But be careful and don't let arrogance take over you. You still have to learn very much, my young Padawan. But in no time you will be a powerful Jedi."

**Padawan?**

_He once was a Padawan, too. But what was a Padawan?_

**Anakin?**

_He knew that name. He felt happy when he heard that name._

"Can you teach me now Form II? I want to learn it *NOW*"

He hugged the boy and looked into his blue eyes.

"Be patient, Ani. I will teach you everything I know."

"Yes Master Kenobi. I will exercise myself in patience. But it is so difficult. I want to be like you *NOW*!"

He smiled and pinched the boy in the cheek.

"It is still too dangerous for you. I don't want to carry you to the Med-Lab again. Remember the last time? The healer gave me a tongue-lashing for teaching you a dangerous Form II move."

Anakin giggled. "Yes I remember. And it was quite funny that a healer yelled at the great Obi-Wan! You only muttered 'I'm sorry, so sorry' again and again!"

He felt embarrassed. "Yeah…"

"Then can you teach me something else now? Something that is not too dangerous?"

"Little Ani. Always eager for knowledge."

He tackled Anakin and tickled him. "You want to learn? Okay. Here is the ultimate attack. Tickle the enemy to death!"

The giggling and the boy faded like the soldier in his first dream.

Once again he felt alone.

_**Alone.**_

Now he wished for the soldier he dreamt about. He desperately wished he would be here with him. Unconsciously, he reached out and called for him.

And again, someone whispered from far away.

"Hello?"

"Who are you?"

"Where are you?"

"I am here."

"Is that you?"

A man with fawn brown eyes appeared in front of him. It was *HIM*. *HIS* Soldier. He knew it, although he didn't remember his face, he knew it.

"You are here."

"You called."

"I know."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know."

"Will you help me?"

"Always."

"Who are you?"

"You forgot me?"

"I can't remember, I don't even know who I am."

"You are Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

**A Master? A Jedi?  
**  
"Who are you?"

"I am Clone Marshal Commander Co-"

The soldier vanished again.

A glistening light tore him away from him before he could say his name.

Instead of the soldier's loving face, he saw men in white coats. He felt himself led to an operating table.

The scientists are back…

_Captivitas desperatio  
Pugnacitas dicio  
Miseria dominatio  
Tristizia formido servitium et timor  
Victoria reverentia magna via_

Sodalitas gratulatio audacia gaudium  
Festivitas fides libertas  
Felicitas dignitas concordia et amor  
Victoria reverentia magna via


	8. Plan

Disclaimer: Not mine, Star Wars – The Clone Wars belongs to George Lucas.

Have fun with Chapter VIII

*************************

As Wulff Yularen entered the commando-bridge of the 'RESOLUTION' he was greeted with dead silence.

Anakin paced around the bridge while the others leant against a wall. Ahsoka looked like a beaten dog, Rex stared daggers at two mumbling clones while clenching his fists and Cody rested his forehead against the wall.

Yularen decided to break the silence but he avoided Rex and Cody. Meanwhile Anakin was at the other side of the room and monologized. So he asked Ahsoka who was lost in daydreams. "Commander Tano, are there any news from General Kenobi?" Ahsoka startled, looked up to him and sighed. "No, not yet. He is still M.I.A. although… General Skywalker and Commander Cody are sure that he is still alive. But I can't fell his presence in the force anymore."

Cody didn't respond and ignored her words. But Anakin who strolled back to them did not. Rex moved closer to Ahsoka as he sensed his upcoming emotional release. "No! You are wrong. He *is* alive. I can feel it! Last night… Last night I had a strange dream. I am sure that it was Obi-Wan who let me dream that dream! He let me know through the force-dream that he is still alive! You must believe me!"

But Ahsoka wasn't really convinced. "But you can only speculate. Ventress said that she would keep him alive, but you know her as good as I! She would never keep her word!"

"He is alive." Four heads turned to Cody. He was silent since they met this morning. Ahsoka looked puzzled "How do you now?" Cody turned to them and answered "I had a dream, too. Two dreams, more precisely. He is alive, but it seems that he had lost his memory. Ventress tortures him." Anakin was puzzled. Obi-Wan called Cody through the force? Clones aren't force sensitive, but yet he was susceptible for the dream. Like the mind-manipulation, a Jedi can only sent force-dreams to persons who are close-by.

"That's it!!!" Anakin's outcry startled several clones. Yularen winced, too, and looked appalled at him. "What?"

Anakin grinned like a lunatic. "The dreams are the answer!" Yularen, Ahsoka, Rex and Cody still looked like stranded fishes. Skywalker's grin broadened as he explained the answer. "Ahsoka, I'm very disappointed in you, that your intellect failed you." She decided to ignore his remark. Anakin continued "Ahsoka, what do you know about force-dreams and mind-manipulations?" She hated Skywalker's question-and-answer-games. "Uhm, they only affect mentally weak people?" Yularen only coughed as Anakin and Cody glared daggers into her while Rex pretended, that he had not heard her answer. "Uuhhmmm, there's more… mind-manipulation can only be used when the victim is nearby. Force-dreams have a bigger range, but the person who has to dream it has to be force-sensitive. Non-force-sensitive persons have to be nearby." She blinked as she understood. "So Obi-Wan *is* alive? And nearby? We are approaching Ventress' hideout?" Anakin nodded and the faces of four persons brightened up. "Yes, that's right, Ahsoka." Yularen interrupted reluctantly. "General Skywalker, this system has many planets. If your assumption is right, we have to search for Kenobi on every planet."

Anakin had an answer for that, too. "No. We simply have to wait until Obi-Wan sent a force-dream either to me or to Cody." Said commander looked confused. "Sorry, Sir, but I don't understand." Skywalker smiled. "Oh, it's simple. When Obi-Wan contacts us, Ahsoka will sense it." "Me?!" Ahsoka was baffled. "Yes. You, young Padawan. Don't let me down. Cody and I have a simple job. We just have to dream the force-dream while you backtrack its source. So we can find him."

Rex was pessimistic. He didn't like the idea backtracking a dream through the force. He didn't like extrasensory powers as he could not understand the logic behind it. "And what should we do when something goes wrong?"

Anakin dropped his eyes. "I have no better idea. We have to try it. Have you a better plan, Rex?" "No, Sir, unfortunately not." "Then don't ask. The plan will work. I am sure." Rex saluted but wasn't entirely convinced. "Yessir."

As Anakin left the commando-bridge, Rex went over to Cody. "I still don't like the plan. And you?" Cody looked at him "It doesn't matter how ridiculous that plan is, as long as Obi-Wan will come back. But something troubles me. Will Ahsoka see my dream, if Obi-Wan contacts me?" Rex understood. Cody's and Obi-Wan's relationship was a secret after all. "Dunno, but you can trust her. I am sure that she will keep it a secret, too."

Ahsoka sensed, that the two clones talked about her. "Are you two backbiting about me?" Rex grinned "No little one. Not really." Then he became serious. "But we have to talk with you about Skywalker's plan." Ahsoka was not dense and so she dared to ask. "Has it something to do with Commander Cody's and General Kenobi's relationship?"

Cody's eyes widened. How did she know? He leered at Rex, who only shook his head no. "How did you know that I am General Kenobi's lover?" Cody asked. Ahsoka smiled "Did you forget? I am a girl! Girls have a keen sense for relationships. Even when they are forbidden." She smiled mischievously. "And by the way, Commander, you should be more careful when you are squeezing Obi-Wan's buttocks in public. Even Skyguy noticed it. But fortunately he is too dense to count one and one together and he thought that it was simply an accident." Cody blushed and looked away while Rex cackled. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I won't say anything. And if Obi-Wan send you the force-dream, I won't tell its content to anyone." Cody sighed relieved and mumbled a 'thank you' to her. Ahsoka could see Rex sulking and taunted "What is with you, now? Oh, lemme guess. You want to know its contents, right? I have to disappoint you. If you want to see a hot tryst, you should watch a porn." Rex face turned bright red and didn't know where to look at while it was Cody's turn to cackle. Yularen, who looked at the three, only shook his head. He would never understand Jedi-Clone-humor. Ahsoka turned and headed for her quarters. "Sorry guys, I have to go. Have to meditate about the upcoming mission. I do not intend to disgrace myself. Can't risk Obi-Wan's life."

Cody looked at his brother and smiled. "You like her, don't you?" Rex blushed. "Yeah, I do. But I don't think that a relationship between us would work. We are too different. Or do you think it would work?" Cody only grinned. "Too different? You are both stubborn, cheeky, pesky, bold, reckless…" Rex shoved him outside of the commando-bridge before he lamed him. At least, the old Cody is back. He hated nothing more than a suffering brother.

As evenfall neared, all were nervous. Would the plan work?

Now or never…

*********************

I wanted to give Ashoka more action in this chapter. I simply forgot her *I am sorry*


	9. Friends

**First of all I have to thank you all for reading and reviewing my fanfic.**

***Thank you all***

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The Clone Wars belongs to Lucas.**

****************

‚Are you there?'

It had begun.

‚Yes.'

The situation was very tense. It took all of Ahsoka's concentration not to loose the track.

Anakin stood beside Ahoska. "Easy, Ahsoka. It will work. Can you already say something about his whereabouts?"

"No. Not really. But I have the feeling that it comes from there" She pointed a finger to a direction. Anakin sat on the bed and sighed "I hope, Cody will maintain the connection with Obi-Wan until you can find him."

"I hope so" Ahsoka simply answered. She had closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

Anakin contacted the commando-bridge. "Admiral Yularen? We have contact with General Kenobi. The 'RESOLUTION' should move slowly to following direction. And do not enter hyperspace."

"Understood, Sir." Yularen answered via comlink.

'Obi-Wan. Please hang on. We will find you.'

Cody hugged him from behind.

'I don't know if I am only dreaming, that you will come to rescue me.'

The commander's eyes widened. 'No. That's no dream. You are calling me through the force. Don't you remember the force?'

Obi-Wan turned within Cody's grasp. 'The force? I am sorry. A voice deep in my mind whispers that I am a force-user. But I can't remember how to use it. And I have the feeling that I am no wimp as I am now.'

Cody responded 'You are no wimp. You never were. You are one of the bravest persons I've ever met.'

Ahsoka opened her eyes as she felt Obi-Wan's joy. "I know where he is. I can feel it. Master Skywalker, tell Admiral Yularen, that he should move to following direction…"

"No Ahsoka. We should wait. Are you sure that you have the correct location?" Anakin answered instead.

Ahsoka looked at him and nodded. "Yes. I am 100 % sure."

"All right. Then cut the link with them. Leave them alone. Before we go, we should devise a rescue-plan. Furthermore we should send scouts. We have to know about possible defense-systems."

The young Togruta cut her link and blinked. "Skyguy? Since when are you the forsighted tactician?" Anakin only scowled at her and left the room.

*****

"That's not good." Anakin remarked as he studied the holo of the complex of the building. "The whole building is a maximum security prison." One of the scouts saluted. "Yes Sir, we tried to gain more information, but there are too many patrols. We walked around the whole building and scanned the ground and discovered, that a big part of the building is subterranean."

Rex looked at Anakin. "Great. And how can we come inside? We are no assassins." Skywalker tilted his head and thought. "Scout, are there any security gaps?" The scout showed another holo. "We noticed, that there is a 30 second time-frame during the droids' shift changeover at the main entrance." Ahsoka only laughed "30 seconds?! What are we? Record sprinters? The distance between the entrance and the building is too great. And as I can see from the holo, there are no bushes or trees that would grant us cover. And even if we managed to get in, we A.) don't know in which prison cell Obi-Wan is and B.) how many patrols and traps are in there." Anakin simply stared at her and slowly nodded. He hated this whole situation. Somehow it reminded him of the Blue-Shadow-Virus mission…

A few hours later, Rex decided to visit his brother. During the whole briefing, the commander was silent. And that gave him the creeps. Cody was a excellent tactician and had many red herrings in his sleeve, but he never would risk a solo attempt. But a voice in his head said him to keep an eye on him.

As nobody opened the door, Rex got nervous. He used the emergency code for Cody's quarters and stepped in. He found his brother in the bathroom. It seemed that he prepared for leaving. "What the hell are you doing?!" Cody, who just finished with dressing didn't look at him. "Sorry, Rex. I can't wait longer. If something goes wrong, I am the one responsible for it." He turned to leave but Rex blocked his way out and grinned. "I am sorry, too, Cody. But I can't let you go. Not alone. I'm will accompany you. Can't let you take credit for this action all alone. And someone has to look after you."

Cody felt relieved "Thank you, Rex. I owe you one." Rex grinned "I better hadn't said that, Cody. But I keep that in mind." He then examined his brother. "Are we leaving without our complete armor?" "Yes. The white armor would only hinder us. After all, we have no black armor like several commandos. A complete armor would be too heavy. And we should move quickly through the gap and the black jumpsuit is the best solution." Rex nodded as he began to undress himself. "I hope you are right. Argh, did I already mention that I hate it to be naked in front of droids??" Cody grinned "You are not naked, you have the jumpsuit!" "But I feel naked!" he whined. "Oh come on. Since when are you such a crybaby? And by the way: even *if* you are naked, the droids won't rape you. You are by far to ugly." Rex only retorted "Look who is talking, scarface!" Then the two of them left Cody's quarters.

Fortunately the hallway was empty. Even the hangar. Just as they approached the Obex II, a petite figure stepped forward. The two clones stopped "Commander Tano?"

Ahsoka stepped out of the Obex II's shadows "I knew it. I knew that you two daredevils would do that." Cody's eyes narrowed "Are you going to stop us, Commander Tano?" Ahsoka smiled and took her cloak off. Rex raised an eyebrow "Where did you get such a small clone jumpsuit?" Ahsoka smiled mischievously "I stole it from Echo. I stole it right after the briefing, so I had enough time to adjust it to my size" Rex and Cody laughed "Poor Echo… He is always the unlucky fellow." Ahsoka joined the quiet laughter.

"You will need me as Jedi-O-Metre. I can guide you to General Kenobi once we got in the complex." "Does General Skywalker know about our inofficial mission?" Ahsoka shook her head as she walked along the ramp of the Obex II. "No. Otherwise he would come with us. And you know that our mission would surely end up in a disaster with him. He isn't the type for quick-and-silent rescue missions, you both know that." Both nodded. As Ahsoka saw the shuttles' name she asked Cody. "Uhm, Commander Cody, why did you name your shuttle 'Obex II'?" "Well, the first one was destroyed on Rishi. And Obex consists of 'Obi-Wan' and 'Rex'." "Well, I see. You love them both very much." She stated. "Yeah, I do." Rex pinched him "You have to love me. I am your favourite brother after all."

*****

Three shadows moved quickly through the night. One of them, Rex, climbed up a tree and looked through his nightview macrobinoculars. Via comlink he informed the two waiting shadows "Alright. Shift Change in five minutes. I will give you the signal when we have to move." "Alright." Cody and Ahsoka answered. The young Togruta felt her adrenalin and her heart began to pound. She looked at Cody and then up to Rex. Both were like stone statues. Absolute motionless and concentrated. Every time when she saw them in action, shivers ran down her spine. Something in their nature troubled her, although she trusted them with her life. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she nearly missed Rex's countdown and she sharpened her senses.

"3…2…1… GO!"


	10. Rescue

Ooofff.... I am a lazy idiot…

Finished Chapter X since last week but didn't upload it…

Thanks to all who are reading 'Agony'!

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas

**************************

Ahsoka didn't know how she got in the building so fast. Her brain simply didn't work for 30 seconds. She only relied on her reflexes.

They were lucky – the mainentrance was open. Just after they ran in, the three searched for a hiding place and spotted some big crates. Ahsoka hid behind one on the left side, while Cody and Rex hid behind one on the right side.

Rex heard Cody panting. "Are we getting old, Cody?" Said clone only glared at him. "Very funny, Rex. You know that I am a batch one clone. One of the oldest right after the NULL's and ARC's." Rex grinned. "Now I wonder how you passed the ARC-Commander training. Did you sleep with Alpha or blew him one??" Rex had to grit his teeth to avoid a loud outcry. Instead he let out a suppressed moan and writhed in pain as Cody hit him. Cody had a really hard punch – with or without his armor and it hurt badly. "Asshole. Now it's not the time for a quarreling." Cody hissed and scanned the surroundings.

Ahsoka, who heard their little bickering, rolled her eyes and searched for a force vibrancy. But she felt nothing and that scared her. 'What if… No Ashoka. Keep cool. Maybe Ventress used force-blockers on him.' She contacted the two clones via comlink. "Sorry that I have to interrupt you. We have a problem. I can't feel General Kenobi's force presence." Before anyone of them could reply she continued. "I think that they use force-blockers." Rex snorted. "Great. That means we have to investigate every fuckin' room?! You are kidding me!"

Cody interrupted before Ahsoka could reply "We have to split up. Activate your tracking transmitters. Rex, you take the upper floors. Commander Ahsoka, you will take the middle levels and I will go to the lowest level. If anyone finds him, contact each other immediately. And if anyone gets into trouble, take the droids down as fast as you can."

Rex and Ahsoka nodded and they parted ways.

Rex hated it. He hated such rescue missions. He hated it since his first trainings-mission on Kamino. Every corridor and room could be a possible trap if he made one wrong move. But he was lucky and most of the rooms weren't locked. Rex noticed that these rooms were offices with busy humans. The captain ignored those rooms in good conscience; he didn't believe that Kenobi would be there with those paper-shufflers and drink Caf with them.

He looked around a corner and saw two droids on patrol. 'Damn! Where to hide?' Then he saw a room that looked like a lumber-room. As the droids passed him, he approached them from behind and ripped their heads of before they could alarm anyone. He jumped as warm machine oil got into his jumpsuit. It was disgusting. Then he dragged them to the lumber-room. 'I hope that nobody of these Caf-Junkies will go into that room, before I have completed this mission.' He thought and then he continued searching.

Just as he turned around a corner he bumped into something or better someone. "You idiot!" A woman with brown hair cursed as she fell down. 'No droid. Better play innocent.' "I am sorry Ma'am. I got lost." She eyed him and noticed his oil stained jumpsuit. "Are you one of those new engineers?" 'Phew.' "Yes. I lost my partner, Cody, in one of the corridors." He didn't like her glances and that made him nervous. 'She looks, as if she is going to devour me on the spot.' She smiled and winked at him. "Maybe I can help you finding this Cody." "No, thanks, Ma'am. I will find him alone." Rex responded a little bit too fast. The woman noticed that and grabbed his arm. "Oh come on, why are you so abrasive?"

He hated such silly situations. He was already stressed out and now he had to deal with a horny secretary or whatever her position here was.

"You have a really nice body, Mr. Engineer. There is a really nice lumber-room over there. Are you interested?" She cooed. Rex cursed inwardly. Only one idea came into his mind right now. "Ma'am, I am sorry but I am into men. Cody is my lover." The woman backed off as if he just burnt her. "What? You cannot be serious!" She screeched. 'Please, can I murder her??!!' "No, it's the truth. Sorry ma'am. Please allow me to continue my search. I still have some work to do. I wish you a nice day." With that he walked away and left a really, really shocked woman behind.

*Cody really, really owned him one.*

Ahsoka's levels were worse than Rex's. She had no offices that she could ignore. The sector she was currently searching was the prison level and was overcrowded with droids. For the first time in her life she was grateful that she had a petite figure and could hide nearly everywhere. 'I hope that I am lucky and Master Kenobi is in one of those cells. That would spare us time and trouble." She kneeled on the top of a closet while she counted the prison cells. Cat-like, she moved to the first cell and pressed her head against the door to hear if someone was in there while her eyes observed the floor. 'No one in there. Okay, next one.'

Just as she was about to open the fifth cell, two droids and a scientist came out. She jumped onto the door case and was relieved that they didn't notice her. "Well, I think that I miscalculated the new dosage… I fear that I have to recalculate it… what a pity. This guinea pig was a though one. You! Droids! Clean this mess up and bring the test object of cell 15 to my laboratory." The two droids nodded and vanished in the cell again.

Ahsoka feared the worst and didn't dare to look at the person the droids carried out. She felt relieved as she saw that the person was a Twi'Lek. Then she was ashamed of herself for her relief. The dead Twi'Lek had a right to live, too. She brushed those thoughts away and continued examining the other cells.

The corridors of the lowest level were creepy. The walls had this glowing white color and it smelled sterile. It seemed that this floor contained the laboratories. Cody felt very queasy and his hackles raised every time when he heard someone moan or scream. He had to find Obi-Wan as soon as possible. 'Where are you?' He thought as he peeked in one of the rooms. In there, three scientists stood around an OP-table and experimented with a test subject that looked like a Wookie. '…' It roared and writhed in pain and Cody's heart began to pound. 'Was Obi-Wan tortured in this way, too?' He didn't like that idea. It made him feel sick and he nearly vomited as one of the scientists got out of his view and granted him a closer look to the Wookie. He was a soldier and had seen many fallen and defaced brothers but this poor Wookie… 'Keep cool, Cody, keep cool.'

A turbo-lift on his right side opened and a man with black hair, glasses and a lab coat stepped out. He was accompanied by a woman, who also wore a lab coat. Cody hid behind a white counter and watched those two. "I am very pleased. All experiments were successful. Only one experiment is left. I never thought that Jedi are so wonderful test subjects." The man said. Cody's eyes widened 'Jedi?! That must be Obi-Wan! And he was alive?!" The woman replied "Really? Maybe I should ask Ventress to give me one, too. I have really nice ideas, too." The man grinned evilly, stopped and looked around. "Sure. I know you very good. And where the hell is my new assistant?! He should meet me here. I hate delays." The woman, however, didn't stop. "I am sorry. Have an experiment, too. Otherwise I would wait here with you. See you later, Blu." She waved him goodbye and vanished in the next corridor. The man snorted. "Maybe I should have a look in the locker room. Maybe my new assistant is there."

Cody followed him silently. He knew that this man would take him to Obi-Wan. Just as he entered the locker room, a young man bumped into him from behind. "I am sorry, Sir. I got lost. Is this the locker room? I am Dr. Blu's new assistant and- Ugh" He never finished his sentence. Cody knocked him out and locked him into one of the lockers. Behind the third locker row, he heard a frustrated scientist cursing. 'Fortunately he hadn't heard that. I have to hurry.' Cody took one of the white lab coats hanging in a locker and put on glasses, which were in there, too. 'I hope that he wouldn't get suspicious of me.' Then he walked around to the doctor. "E-Excuse m-me, are you Dr. Blu? I am your new assistant." The man turned around and glanced at him. "You are late, assistant. I hope that you have a good excuse! We are already late!" Cody hung his head and stuttered. "I… I am sorry, g-got lost…" The doctor shook his head and growled "Oh dear, I hope that you aren't a fail like my last assistant. But when I see you, I doubt that you are a help. And STOP stuttering!" "Y-Yes!" The doctor shook his head, moaned and mumbled something about incompetent personal as he left the locker room, followed by Cody. 'I'm coming, Obi-Wan. Hold on!'

The clone looked always away, when a droid or another person passed him in order to avoid that someone would uncover him. After a long march along many corridors, they finally reached the scientists lab. Cody felt his adrenalin rushing through his body as they entered it.

He saw *his* Obi-Wan chained in a bacta-tank that looked like a globe. He just stared at him and couldn't take his eyes off of him. The doctor noticed that and said. "Impressive, isn't it? Oh and by the way, don't get too attached to our test subject. Assistant, bring me the records over there." But Cody didn't obey. Instead he knocked him out. Then he ran to the bacta-tank and whispered "I am here, Obi-Wan. I will free you. You are safe now." No sooner said than done. The glass shattered into pieces as he crushed it. Cody unshackled Obi-Wan and gave him a gentle kiss; Kenobi didn't respond as he was unconscious. He wrapped the Jedi into a blanket he found in the lab and laid him on a stretcher. Then he activated his comlink. "Rex, Commander Tano? Can you hear me? This is Cody speaking. I found Obi-Wan. He is an a critical condition, but he lives and can be transported." Via comlink, Rex responded. "Finally. Where should we meet? Do we have an escape-plan?"

Silence.

Ahsoka nearly screamed. "You didn't have an escape-plan?!"

Cody replied "It's ok. I think I have a plan that works. Go to the lowest level and head to lab-room E973. We will await you there."

"Acknowledged." Both said in unison.

Cody looked at Obi-Wan and caressed his worn out face. Kenobi had many fresh Op-scars. Hopefully those would vanish. "I am so happy, that you are alive. I will never *ever* leave your side again. I promise it." He whispered.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and he looked at Cody. His eyes widened and he tried to reach out his hand in order to touch Cody's face. Cody took his hand and kissed it. "Y-You… are… here…" Obi-Wan croaked. "Yes, love. I am here. You are safe now. Please rest." Cody whispered while he kissed him carefully. But Obi-Wan was already unconscious again.

Soon, Rex and Ahsoka arrived through one of the vents. "Master Kenobi! What did they do to you!" Ahsoka cried as she hugged him. "So, Cody, I hope that this plan of yours will work." Rex growled. Cody lifted an eyebrow. Why was Rex so grumpy? "Sure, I will bring you tow lab coats. Don't worry, they won't get suspicious." Rex snorted as he thought of his little disaster with that secretary. "So we are playing doctor? I hope that you are right." Ahsoka stated. But Cody already left the lab.

"He is very calm. I thought that he would be hysterical. Or maybe he is in shock?" Ahsoka said. Rex didn't reply. He examined the lab and searched for useful objects. "Hmm, anesthetics. Maybe we could use that." He took a few of them into his waistbelt and continued searching. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She sat on Obi-Wan's stretcher and hold his hand.

Both of them ran for cover as the door opened and Rex aimed his DC's at the intruder. Fortunately it was Cody, who had two coats in one hand.

"Okay, Dr. Rex. Let's go." Ahsoka snickered.


	11. Diagnosis

Sorry for the late update^^

Disclaimer: Not mine. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.

**************

Rex snorted as Ahsoka called him Dr. Rex. "Commander Tano, you can call General Skywalker names. But I am not him. So don't call me Dr. Rex." The young Togruta snickered. "Okay, okay… let's go."

They made their way back to the turbo-lift; with Obi-Wan on the stretcher, nobody looked at them. It seemed that the scientists and assistants are used to such sceneries. They thought that the person on the stretcher was dead. So much the better for the three of them. "I hope that no one will bother us on our way back." Ahsoka whispered to Rex, who walked beside her.

As the three of them waited in front of the lift, a woman approached them. Cody recognized her as the woman who talked the doctor he killed before. "Excuse me for being rude, but is it necessary that three people have to accompany a corpse? That's droid work." She said to Cody. "I-I am sorry, Ma-am. B-but Dr. Blu said th-that he i-isn't really d-dead. S-so w-we have to t-take him back to his c-cell." He stammered. Rex and Ahsoka had to muffle their laughter. "I didn't know that Cody is an actor." Ahsoka snickered. "No actor, little one. He's just a drama-queen." Ahsoka had problems to hold back her laughter and looked away.

The woman arched an eye brow and stared straight into Cody's eyes. "Alright. Poor Jedi, Blu is such a sadist…" With those words she went away. Cody got nervous. "We should waste no time and leave this place. She had a suspicious glim in her eyes. I don't like that. And she is walking towards Blu's lab now." He said as he shoved Obi-Wan together with Rex into the turbo-lift. Ahsoka followed silently.

As they waited in the lift, Cody asked Ahsoka. "Commander Tano. Do you know what awaits us, when we are back on the 'RESOLUTE'?" The Padawan looked at him. "What do you mean?" Instead of Cody, Rex answered "A departmental trial." Ahsoka's eyes widened. "What? But why? It was necessary that we rescued Master Kenobi, now. I am sure that Master Skywalker will understand!" Cody sighed. "That's right. But unfortunately General Skywalker is not the highest authority. Furthermore, every unauthorized action will be documented in our records. You are a Padawan. You can't be held accountable. But Rex and I, we are soldiers. Every refusal to obey orders will be punished." Ahsoka looked to the floor. "Oh." She didn't know what she should say. Rex laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about us. They won't execute us." Or so he hoped. But he has no regrets. He decided to help his brother to rescue the one he loved. Rex was sure that Cody would do the same thing for him.

Suddenly the lift stopped. Rex feared the worst and took his two DC's he hid under Obi-Wan's blanket. "On which level has the lift stopped?" "First floor." Cody answered. "Oh yeah, I have the bad feeling that this woman has something to do with it. Maybe she alarmed the Seppies." Ahsoka's head snapped up, activated her lightsaber and looked to the door. "Ventress is behind the door!" "So let her come! We are prepared." Rex growled. Cody stood in front of Obi-Wan in order to protect him. "Commander Tano, would you open the door with your lightsaber? We are ready." Ahsoka nodded and sliced the door open.

"Greetings, my dear friends. I hope you enjoyed your stay here. Was it difficult to find poor Obi-Wan? I knew that you will come and rescue him. Droids, kill them!"

Just as they prepared to dodge the blaster fire, a loud explosion above them distracted all of them. Ventress hissed as she looked up to the intruder. Then the clones and Ahsoka heard the unique rumbling of a LAAT. Ahsoka felt the shining aura of her master. Anakin was here! She couldn't believe that, but he was really here.

As the gunship fired into the rows of droids and Ventress, it lowered itself to the ground as possible as it could without landing and Anakin shouted "Come on, hurry up!" "Cody, you go with Obi-Wan first!" Rex said as he fired at one droid. "Alright." The commander said and he carefully lifted Obi-Wan into the LAAT as Ahsoka blocked the blaster fire in order to protect them. "Rex, Snips! Come in! Hurry!" Anakin pulled Rex and Ahsoka into the gunship. The last salvo of droid blaster fire missed as the gunship already had vanished.

Ventress laughed. "You are safe – for now. We have all information we needed. And more."

********

Rex was exhausted and sat on the LAAT's floor. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He needed a short nap.

Cody never left Obi-Wan's side and was happy that General Skywalker brought a Medi-Droid with him. The Medi-Droid stabilized Kenobi's cardiovascular system as it was adynamic. "He is lucky. He will survive it. But I detect some anomalies. You need a better doctor than me. I am only a first aid droid." Cody nodded and his mood darkened. Anomalies?

Meanwhile, Ahsoka talked with Anakin. "How did you know that we were here?" She asked. Anakin grinned "Come on, Snips. I know Cody – he is too obsessed with Obi-Wan and couldn't wait until we were ready. You and Rex weren't in your quarters, too, and then I knew that you were infiltrating the hideout. So here I am. By the way, Snips, it was a perfect entry, right?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. You are the best, Skyguy. I know that you have a thing for dramatic appearances…" Anakin grinned and then went to Cody to comfort him.

Ahsoka sat besides Rex and tried to sleep as the LAAT made its way back to the 'RESOLUTE'.

*******

"That cannot be! It is illogical!" A voice shouted. "Unfortunately, it is the truth. And please don't shout here in the Med-Lab." Another voice reprehended. "Sorry." "Further tests are absolutely essential. Please wait outside, Commander."

Cody paced outside of the room Obi-Wan laid. Through the window he could see him. He was asleep. Ahsoka and Rex felt something like a Déjà-Vu. Only that this time it was Obi-Wan, who was the patient. Anakin felt already dizzy from Cody's pacing. "Commander Cody, is it really necessary to make me dizzy? Can't you simply sit with us? And what did the doctor say? You haven't told us yet."

The commander stopped pacing and looked at Skywalker. "I don't believe what he said. We all know, that Obi- I mean General Kenobi had lost his memory. But now the doctor said, that he has no midichlorians in his body. Not anymore." He hoped that General Skywalker didn't notice his slip of tongue.

In unison, Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex jumped up from their seats. "WHAT?!" They screamed. "You are kidding us! You cannot be serious!" Anakin screeched. "Had that doctor lost his mind? How can that be?" Rex shouted. Ahsoka closed her eyes as she tried to calm down. 'Think, Ahsoka, think. There has to be an explanation.' She thought. "I think it has something to do with the experiments the scientists made with him." Anakin turned to her "You mean, that Dooku and Ventress found a way to eliminate the midichlorians in a Jedi's body?! That would be fatal!" "We have to contact the order *now*" Ahsoka said. Skywalker nodded "I will contact Master Yoda." With that he marched off and went to the command center. But before he vanished behind the door he turned and said "Oh, and don't tell anyone. It would trigger a stampede. We can't risk that." Then he disappeared.

Ahsoka shook her head "No midichlorians. Does that mean that General Kenobi cannot use the force anymore? Is he no longer a Jedi? And the order? I wonder what they will do…" She mused." Rex shot her an evil eye but said nothing. She only spoke out what he was thinking, too. And that made him more uncomfortable. He looked at Cody and was surprised. His brother was calm and looked through the window at Obi-Wan. Why was he so calm? Then it hit him. Hard. Rex jumped up and went to Cody. "Cody, please tell me, that you are not thinking what I am thinking now!" The commander looked at him. "You are right. But what is wrong with that? If Obi-Wan is no longer a Jedi, the Jedi rules doesn't apply to him, right?" Rex nearly slapped him. "What is wrong with you? You are selfish. Since when?" Cody looked at him. "I am not selfish, Rex. I only want a life with Obi-Wan. Is that really selfish?" Rex snorted "No, I think not. But does Obi-Wan think so, too?" Cody turned his back to him. "No, certainly not. Not when he regained his memories. He was trained as a Jedi since he was a baby. He could never leave the order. He would stay with them. Jedi or not. I know that he loves me, but if he has to choose between the order and me, he would choose the order." Rex led his hand on Cody's shoulder. "Sorry Cody. Shouldn't have said that. We should center us on Obi-Wan's recovery." Cody closed his eyes and answered "You are right, Rex."

Ahsoka was keen-eared. She heard the conversation between the two clones. 'If I would be together with Rex and had the choice between him and the order, I would choose him. That's for sure. But Master Obi-Wan is not me. I feel so sorry for Cody." With that she got up and left the room and headed for her quarters. But not without a spinning head.


	12. Punishment

**Sorry for the lack of update!**

**But I was busy with studying for my exams. I passed them and I'm very happy now.**

**It's only a short chapter, but better than nothing *hehehe***

******

"Accept your punishment you will?" Master Yoda asked as he looked at the two clones. Shortly after they arrived back on the 'RESOLUTE', the green Jedi Master arrived, too. In unison, Rex and Cody said "YESSIR." Yoda nodded "Then you may go."

As they left the meeting room, Cody and Rex nearly bumped into Anakin and Ahsoka, who had to wait outside while Yoda pronounced the judgement.

"Well? What did he say?" Ahsoka asked them. "I tried my best to convince Yoda that he should not punish you too hard." Anakin said. Cody and Rex looked at him. "We are both suspended." Rex answered. "WHAT?! How can he suspend both of you?! You are two of our best soldiers in the GAR! We need you!" Anakin nearly screamed. "General Skywalker, it's okay. It's of a temporary nature only." Rex tried to explain.

"Will you stay with us on the 'RESOLUTE'? Or do you have to go?" Ahsoka nearly panicked – the young Togruta didn't want to be separated from Rex. Cody looked at her. "No, we have to leave. But don't worry. Rex and I see it as vacation." Both, Anakin and Ahsoka, looked at him. "V-a-c-a-t-i-o-n?! Are you kidding us?" Skywalker asked. "No. We will accompany General Kenobi to Naboo." Anakin raised an eye-brow and shook his head. "Naboo? Why in the name of the Force are you going with Kenobi to Naboo? Vacation – I don't believe it. I will never understand your sense of humor…" "The council decided, that General Kenobi needs to rest. First, he has to regain his complete memory and we have to search for the reason why he had lost the midichlorians. Senator Amidala offered her summer residence." Rex tried to explain.

Ahsoka just gaped at them. "Vacation with research? Without Master Skywalker and me? That's unfair, somehow… I want to go with you, too." Anakin turned to her. "Snips, I want to go with them, too. But who will lead Obi-Wan's system army with him and Cody gone? Yularen? Master Windu, maybe? But he has already his own system army to lead. No, we have to stay here." The young Togruta hung her head. "…"

*****

"Cody, where are you going?" Rex asked, as they walked back to their quarters. "I'm going to visit Obi-Wan. Must inform him, that we accompany him to Naboo. I'll be right back." The commander said as he vanished in the turbo-lift.

A medi-droid was busy with changing General Kenobi's bandages. Obi-Wan didn't turn his head in Cody's direction as he entered his room. Before the incident, however, the Jedi always felt when Cody was nearby. Obi-Wan easily could tell who and where Cody was, when he was in battle together with his 212th. It gave him the feeling to be someone special. Somehow, it hurt as Obi-Wan didn't look at him.

It was a ridiculous situation. Obi-Wan was his lover and Cody didn't dare to approach him. The commander simply didn't know what to do now. He knew battle strategies and was used ordering a whole army around, but interpersonal relationships were new territory. Cody wished, that he could ask someone who was experienced in this area. But unfortunately, he didn't know anyone, who has a relationship with someone. Skywalker, maybe, but he simply couldn't ask him "Hey, Anakin, what should I do with Obi-Wan? He is my lover but he doesn't remember me! Can you advise me, how I should comfort him?" The Clone didn't dare to ask him that.

He cleared his throat and Obi-Wan finally looked at him. The Jedi smiled "You are Cody, right? I am sorry, but you clones look all the same." That hurt again. "Yes, I am." He simply answered. He didn't know what to say. Damn him and to hell with Ventress. He finally had Obi-Wan back and now he didn't know what to say? 'Cody, you are such an idiot.' He thought. 'But what should I do? Run to him, kiss him and fuck him into the mattress?' He hated himself for thinking that.

Obi-Wan looked to the ground. "Sorry, if I hurt you." Cody shook his head. "It is okay. How are you? I see that your injuries are nearly healed." "I am fine. But I still have no memories. Only a few little flashbacks, but they are not of particular importance." Then Obi-Wan looked at him. "Sorry I am babbling. Is there a reason that you are here?" 'He is trying to be the General he once was.' "Yes. Captain Rex and I will accompany you to Naboo. The Jedi Council decided, that you should stay there until you regain your memories." The Ex-General stood up and walked to him. "Really? Good news. Commander, I really appreciate -" But then Obi-Wan turned his back to Cody. The Commander saw that Kenobi's shoulders shook. Was he crying? "General Kenobi?" he asked. "No… I am not General Kenobi anymore. I don't know who or what I am." He heard Obi-Wan mumbling. Cody plucked up his courage and hugged him from behind. "Ssshhh. It's okay, Obi-Wan; love. I am here. I will help you. I promise it." Obi-wan turned within his grasp and looked into his hazel eyes. "What are you to me? Are you my lover?" Cody tried to smile but failed. "Yes, am. But let us talk until we arrived on Naboo. We have time there." He said. "Please help me." The Jedi whispered, before Cody sealed his lips with a kiss.

****

**Hmm should the next chapter be a new NC-17 chapter? I really wonder…**


End file.
